Mail but much much more
by candyoflove
Summary: Sasuke at 8 o’ clock on a quiet Saturday, was hungry. Not for food or even a battle, but for something much more. Oh yes, much much more...


Sasuke at 8 o' clock on a quiet Saturday, was hungry. Not for food or even a battle, but for sex. Sakura was in and out everyday, either hanging out with her pig-of-a-friend, Ino and of course Hinata or doing whatever women these days do. He had no time to show how much he cherished her, how much he wanted her, how much he-- In all, they had not had sex since three weeks ago. And that for Sasuke, is half a year.

Sakura, carefully dusting the lint off her ever-so-lovely butt, stood up to look at the mail on the counter, only to find it empty. Sasuke's eyes followed her body. She was curvy in all the perfect places, arching just above her bottom to show off her perfect thighs. And god those breasts. Those soft, milky breasts snuggled close to her emerald green tank top but rose high enough to hypnotize even Sasuke to bob his eyes. Her sexy, pink curls begged him to come caress them, even for a second. His raven-haired head was crammed with dirty thoughts when.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you looking at me like that for?" a pouting Sakura frowned, "I've already asked you twice if you gotten the mail!"

Sasuke, still in his magical dream world, noticed when an inaudible Sakura frowned her eyebrows formed a sort of an arrow leading him to gaze at her full breasts once more.

"Damnit, I can't take it anymore." His eyes filled with greed, lust and desire and he knew the mail had to come later. He gently swept Sakura off her feet and laid her on the tan sheets of their bed. Sakura, mildly confused, sat up and stared with eyes of question. Sasuke pushed her down again and in a second he was on top of her ready to strike. Sakura quickly caught up and her mood shifted. Sasuke slowly began to kiss her, barely brushing her mouth at first. He then leaned over Sakura, forcing her to move back on her arms.

Sasuke's lips met Sakura's again and they gracefully entwined, tasting the essence of each other's mouth. Each kiss became stronger, more filled with dominance and desire until Sakura tugged away for her breath. Sasuke pulled her close, her breasts now meeting his broad chest. He moaned at the pleasure and slowly slid his hand up and down her shirt, gently touching her bra. A tingle went down Sakura's spine but she gradually began to remember the sensation bit by bit.

He slowly extracted her top and caught a glimpse his friend, Sakura's breasts. He tore off her shorts to reveal and bright green thong. Not matching with her bra but Rome wasn't built in a day, he analyzed. Sakura understood the cue and slid off her thong, leaving Her almost-naked body for Sasuke to stare and finish stripping her clothes. With a flick of his skilled hand, he undid the clasp of her lacy, pink bra. She grunted at this and continued sucking Sasuke's neck and every so often lick his ear.

"Yes," Sasuke thought, "I missed this."

Sasuke cupped Sakura's bare breasts and started massaging them. Gently tugging at her nipples, he snaked his hand down her thigh and softly touched her core. Sakura moaned and seemed to love it and Sasuke continued yet he wanted more. Then, she began to tease Sasuke, brushing her hand just above his dick, making him want it all, more than ever before. She licked her lips and began to whisper little sex messages to him, nibbling his lips on the way back. This drove Sasuke crazy and Sakura carefully removed his manhood out of his boxers and squirmed her way to his lap. He plunged his finger deep into Sakura's warm, tender core, slowly at first. He was beginning to sweat but he craved that feeling for so long, it didn't matter.

"Ohh, Sasuke. Faster, faster!" moaned Sakura lifelessly.

He ignored her at first but gradually pumped faster and stronger. He pushed Sakura over making her breasts face the bed sheets and began to maniacally slide in and out of her soft core. Sakura moaned and yelped and finally fainted. Sasuke was surprised at first but then stripped all his dignity and humanity left and began fucking her in every way possible. He sucked on her breasts, not caring what she would say or do later. He nibbled her nipples and licked her neck and then rolled over, panting and sweating in the sensation. Because finally, that Uchiha Sasuke was satisfied. That is, for today.

The next morning, Sakura woke up, finding herself wearing nothing and her bare breasts facing Sasuke's strong face. Oh my god, she thought as she clutched her thong, what happened yesterday? Her clothes lay scattered on the floor, the golden sheets slain carelessly on the carpet. It all came back. Oh yeah…. Sasuke was pretty good last night, she remembered. Giggling nervously, she bent over and picked up the bed sheets, only to surprisingly receive a light spank on her bottom.

"Tight ass you got there," whispered a sleepy Sasuke. "How 'bout some for me?" And he snatched her bra and thong away from Sakura's grasp.

"Saaaaaasssuuukkeeeeee!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, "You just took my bra! And I bet you still haven't got the ma---" Sasuke shoved his lips into hers, hushing the rest of her word.

"I told you, it can wait," he murmured huskily, "but for now-" Sakura jerked away.

"No, Sasuke." stated Sakura, half-firm and half-lustful, "You caressed me perfectly last night and the sex was great, but I want you to do your half of the work"

"Hmm, so you did like what I did," grinned Sasuke, "So why, no?"

"Fine. You know what?" wailed a desperate Sakura, "I'll be yours for the taking for tomorrow if you get the mail, organize this room and GIVE ME MY LINGERIE BACK!"

"Deal, babe. But you gotta keep your promise," Sasuke winked.

He had scored at last. And to think all this happened because he didn't get the mail.

"


End file.
